


Sk8er Boi

by Suleik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suleik/pseuds/Suleik
Summary: Ele era um garoto, ela era uma garota, posso ser mais direta?Ele amava-a. Ela era rica e ligava mais para a opinião dos amigos. Garota, erraste o alvo. Este garoto já tem dono.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem nem a musica Sk8er Boi. Fanfic baseada na Musica de Avril Lavigne Sk8er Boi.  
> Eu escrevi esta fic originalmente em 2011 e publiquei-a no NIAH! Fanfiction na minha conta ICHINICHI.  
> Espero que gostem!!

_"He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?"_

–Bom dia Sakura-chan! – Ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, bela como o amanhecer, ou como uma cerejeira em flor… O seu cabelo rosa, os seus olhos verdes… E o seu olhar e expressão inocentes faziam dela aquela a quem o meu coração escolheu. Sim, eu Uzumaki Naruto amo Haruno Sakura, a garota mais bela do mundo!

–Bom dia Naruto. – Disse ela deprimida, a expressão desolada de cachorrinho abandonado fazia com que ela estivesse mais apetecível do que nunca.

–O que se passou, Sakura-chan? – Perguntei preocupado, afinal, ela poderia parecer fofa, com aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, mas preferia vê-la sorrir.

–Nada não Naruto-baka, seu enxerido! – Ignorei a dor no coração, antes eramos os melhores amigos, podia-se dizer que eramos unha e carne…

Conhecemo-nos com cinco anos, num parquinho perto da minha casa, nessa altura os meus pais ainda eram vivos. Ela estava a chorar sentada num banco, e eu como bom menino, e já agora, cheio de curiosidade de saber o motivo de tanto choro, aproximei-me. O motivo na realidade era bastante tosco. A cabeça da sua boneca favorita tinha saltado. Como eu tinha visto o meu pai que já agora, pertencia a uma banda de rock/ em conjunto com a minha mãe e mais três membros, ele e a minha mãe cantavam e ao mesmo tempo o meu pai tocava na sua Bloody Rose, nome a que chamava à sua guitarra, a consertar os meus brinquedos, eu já tinha uma pequena ideia de como consertar a boneca. Desde ai tornamo-nos bons amigos. E quando os meus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha sete anos, ela esteve sempre ao meu lado. Então acho normal, que depois de tantos anos, eu esteja incondicionalmente apaixonado por ela.

Mas tudo começara a mudar no último ano. As mensagens de texto, as chamadas telefónicas, o tempo gasto juntos… Tudo começara gradualmente a diminuir. Parecia que ela andava a evitar-me…

E até a percebo. No último ano, a pequena empresa de medicamentos da família de Sakura expandira, e a família Haruno enriquecera bastante. Desde então, Sakura passou para o lado popular da escola, ela até começou a fazer ballet, que era algo que ela não apreciava! E provavelmente, por causa disto ela passou a ignorar um punk pobre e gozado por todos como eu.

_"He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?"_

Decidi ignora-la, e ir para o meu lugar, que era a ultima carteira do lado da parede. Passados mais ou menos dois minutos, Ino chegou. Ino era a melhor amiga de Sakura, e tal como a própria Sakura, a família dela era rica. Logo é fácil prever o porquê daquela relação de amizade tão profunda. O dinheiro muda mesmo as pessoas, ainda à seis meses, Sakura ia jantar à minha casa e lá punha-se a falar mal de Ino, dizia que ela era uma prostituta, uma porca… inúmeros insultos daqueles que só as raparigas conseguem criar. Uma vez Sakura falou-me que o período de Ino era verde como o ranho de uma pessoa com gripe. É claro que eu ri-me, afinal, quem não riria? Mas, agora tudo mudou, para Sakura, Ino agora é uma boa pessoa, e eu que sempre estive lá para ela, quando era vítima de insultos por parte das outras garotas sou o mau agora.

Mas isso não importa, porque eu continuo extremamente apaixonado por ela.

Suspiro, pela primeira vez naquele fatídico dia, hoje seria o dia que eu me confessaria a ela. Eu jurei na última noite, e quando eu prometo algo, eu cumpro-o, não importa como.

–Bom dia, turma. – Arrepiei-me com aquela voz serpentina e cavernosa própria do ‘setor Orochimaru. Que já agora, era o nosso professor de ciências. E na minha opinião, ele escolhera a profissão certa. Até o homem parecia ter características animais! O rosto era pálido e seboso, o cabelo preto e cumprido e o essencial, os olhos dourados assustadores parecidos com os de uma cobra, ele todo era parecido com uma cobra! Até o feitio. Quando ele não gostava de alguém, essa pessoa iria sofrer muito. E esse era o meu caso. Orochimaru odiava-me, o motivo, também queria eu saber. Se calhar por causa das minhas roupas negras e laranjas. As minhas cores favoritas. Quem sabe?

–Uzumaki Naruto, importa-se de responder à minha pergunta?

Suspeito, Orochimaru normalmente ignorava a minha existência, só raramente me perguntava algo, e quando me perguntava algo, era com o intuito de me envergonhar em frente de todos.

–Pode fazer o resumo da última aula?

–Não sei. – Disse logo, sem papas na língua. Na última aula, eu não estivera presente. – Eu faltei à aula, por isso não sei. – Maldição, porque tenho de ter ciências? Eu quero ser guitarrista e cantor numa banda de rock/metal!

–Isso não é desculpa para não saber a lição corretamente, Uzumaki. Em vez de perder o tempo com palermices, porque não estuda mais seriamente?

Estão a ver quando uma pessoa irradia aquela aura pesada e asfixiante, e os olhos estão escurecidos com ódio? Imaginem um touro a olhar para algo vermelho. Eu sou o touro, e neste momento, quero matar a coisa vermelha.

Mas, apesar de parecer um gato assanhado, Orochimaru continua com as suas bocas.

–Bem, não à nada a fazer, afinal, eu sempre soube que os loiros são burros logo de nascença.

Acalma-te. Acalma-te. Não penses em coisas vermelhas! Não respondas! Não o mates! Eu não sou nenhum touro, e Orochimaru Não é uma coisa vermelha, apesar de ele estar a usar uma camisola vermelha…

–Uchiha Sasuke, o que demos na última aula?

–O sistema circulatório humano.

–Correto. – Aquele Sasuke irrita-me a valer. Não só porque ele tem todas as raparigas da escola apaixonadas por ele, como é o rapaz mais popular da escola e ainda, é um dos melhores alunos da escola. Ele é o número um! E pior ainda, Sakura estava apaixonada por ele.

_"He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well"_

Quando a escola acabou dirigi-me para a escola de dança. Era lá que Sakura tinha duas vezes por semana uma aula de duas horas de ballet, sentei-me num banco do jardim à sua espera. Finalmente, depois destes anos todos, eu iria confessar o meu amor por ela. Finalmente…

***

–Sakura! – Chamou Ino, quando estávamos a caminho dos balneários para tomar banho.

–O que foi, Ino? – Pergunto.

–Nem imaginas quem está lá fora à tua espera.

–Quem? – Voltei a perguntar, agora com a curiosidade em máximo poder.

–O idiota do Naruto, Kiba viu-o sentado lá num banco à frente da escola.

Sinto o meu eu interior morrer, eu pensava que era alguém mais importante, como o Sasuke-kun ou o próprio Kiba… O que Naruto quereria dela? Bem, isso não interessava, pois hoje era o dia em que ela iria esclarecer tudo com ele, desde dos sete anos que gostava dele, mas isso não podia acontecer. Não posso dar-me com pessoas como ele, pobres. E além disso, tenho o Sasuke. Eu vou terminar com o laço existente entre eu e aquele idiota punk do Naruto.

–Não faz mal, pois hoje vou resolver algo com ele.

_"But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said 'see you later boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her"_

–Naruto! – Ergui a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Sakura. E como sempre ela estava linda… De fato, fiz uma boa escolha ao escolhe-la como a rapariga dos meus sonhos. Ela é simplesmente uma deusa!

–Sakura-chan!

–Tenho de falar contigo, e é algo urgente. – Será que ela também se quer confessar? Se for isso, eu serei o homem mais feliz à face da terra! Não! Do universo e mais além!

–O que se passa Sakura-chan?

–Isto pode ser algo um pouco duro então senta-te. – Algo duro? Será que confessar o seu amor é algo assim tão difícil? Será que ela tornara-se tímida recentemente? Tão fofa!

–Vou dizer tudo de uma vez. – Sorri para ela, incitando-a a continuar, já estou a imaginar, o nosso casamento, e os nossos filhos… Que irão ser dois rapazes, e irão chamar-se Daisuke e Minato.

–Naruto, a partir de agora, - espectativa… - não seremos mais amigos, nem nada parecido.

Choque… Acho que é tudo o que sinto agora… Além da desilusão, tristeza, amargura e talvez, um bocadinho de raiva. Sério, acho que o meu coração falhou uma batida ou duas…

–Porquê? – Assustei-me com a minha própria voz. Tão desprovida de vida, tão seca… Fria.

Neste momento, estou a fazer um esforço inumano para conter as lágrimas.

–Ora Naruto, tens de ver a realidade! Eu sou rica agora! Não posso andar com gente como tu!

–O que tenho eu? – Porquê? Porquê? Eu não entendo. Que diferença faz o dinheiro? O dinheiro é algo que pouco interessa em questão de sentimentos! O que conta é o amor!

–Não Naruto, esse não é o ponto. O ponto é o fato de mal teres um sitio onde cair morto! E eu não posso dar-me com gente desse tipo, logo, nunca mais te atrevas a falar comigo outra vez, senão irei fazer-te a vida num inferno enquanto viveres nesta cidade.

Desde quando se tornou assim? Tão fria, assustadora e má? A Sakura que conheço não era assim.

A Sakura que conheço é alguém compreensivo, que não se preocupa com o que os outros pensam e preocupa-se ainda menos com o dinheiro. Esta não é Sakura.

–A sério? Então, não queres ser minha amiga… Então nem vale a pena dizer aquilo que ia dizer.

Virei-me de costas para ela, não quero ver o rosto bonito dela. – Mas algo…

–Estás a fazer isto por causa deles, certo?

–Não, isto é por mim. – Mentirosa.

–É por causa do idiota do Sasuke certo?

–Não insultes o meu futuro marido! – O dinheiro modifica mesmo as pessoas…

–Sakura, o Sasuke não te liga nenhuma, ele não quer saber de ti.

–Cala-te Naruto, ele somente esta confuso! Mas ele um dia ade ver que eu sou o seu verdadeiro amor! – Esta Sakura dá-me pena, esta tão decadente e burra, de repente, ela não me parece tão bonita como era, talvez, porque esta não é a Sakura que amo.

–Claro Sakura, e eu sou o Papa. – Nisto virei-lhe costas e dirigi-me para casa. O mais rápido possível, eu não queria mostrar a minha dor ao mundo. O meu pequeno apartamento ficava nos subúrbios da cidade, era uma zona suja que era habitada pelos mais pobres. Entrei e dirigi-me direto para o quarto.

E ai chorei até adormecer.

Observei atentamente o teto branco do meu quarto, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante de todas as coisas do meu apartamento. Eram duas da manha e não tinha vontade nenhuma de voltar a adormecer. Sakura não me saia da cabeça, o seu sorriso, a sua radiância, a sua inteligência, o seu cabelo rosa, os seus lindos olhos verdes…

Nem sei se tenho coragem de voltar à escola.

_"She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth"_

Passou-se uma semana desde que Sakura e eu acabamos a nossa amizade, e as coisas têm ido de mal a pior. Em primeiro lugar, todos me ignoram, ainda mais do que me ignoravam antes. E ainda me tornei a vítima dos populares. Bem, eu já era a vítima, mas agora, eles tornaram-se piores! E pelo que ouvi, Sakura e Kiba começaram a namorar, apesar de eu saber que ela só está com ele para supostamente fazer ciúmes ao Sasuke, este age com a sua normalidade fria.

–Olha, é o punk idiota! - Kiba aproximou-se de mim. Com aquele seu sorriso zombão e com um copo de leite cheio numa mão.

–O que queres Kiba? – Fechei o cacifo e virei-me para ele.

–Conversar, ouvi dizer que gostavas da minha namorada. É verdade?

Sorri.

–Não e mesmo se gosta-se, qual era o problema?

Ele olhou-me com raiva.

–Ela nunca olharia para alguém pobre como tu!

–Antes pobre do que… - Calei-me, era melhor estar calado. Senão os meus últimos meses nesta espelunca serão um inferno ainda pior do que é agora.

–O que ias dizer?

–Nada não.

Sai dali, antes que ele se lembra-se de despejar o leite em mim.

Entrei no refeitório e sentei-me numa mesa livre, Kiba seguiu-me e disse:

–Eu também nunca gostei de ti, tu és somente um pobrezinho, que será sempre pobre.

–Já chega! – Ergui-me e bati com os punhos na mesa. Todos se calaram. – Eu estive a aguentar até agora e estou farto! Chamas-me idiota! Mas o grande idiota e cornudo és tu! Ao menos, não tenho uma namorada que anda só comigo para causar ciúmes a outro! Antes pobre do que ser cornudo!

Kiba olhou para mim de olhos arregalados.

–E além disso, não sou eu que ando a trair a minha namorada com todas as putas que aparecem à minha frente e querem cozer comigo! Pobre Sakura, ela não merece um namorado como tu!

Ele pareceu voltar a si, os olhos dele estavam escuros de ódio e os nós dos dedos brancos da pressão. Eu pensava que ele ia bater-me, mas em vez disso, fez algo pior. Despejou-me o copo de leite na cabeça. Gritei e cai de quatro, quando senti o líquido fervente a escorrer pela minha face e corpo. Doí-a tanto! Acho que teria preferido um murro na cara.

–Estás louco Kiba? Tu foste longe demais! – Alguém me agarrou pelo braço e me levou embora dali. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, e quando tentava, a dor tornava-se cinco vezes pior. Por isso deixei aquela alma caridosa levar-me, seja lá para onde me levava

–Para onde me levas? – Perguntei quando ouvi uma porta a ser aberta.

–Deita-te ai. – Esta voz… Sasuke? Porquê? Não percebo…

–Ouviste? Eu disse para te deitares. – Ele suspirou e ajudou-me a deitar. – Agora, tira as mãos.

Obedeci. Doeu um pouco, mas tinha de ser. Ouvi água a correr e de seguida, senti com grande alívio, limparem-me a cara com um pano molhado com água fresca.

– Consegues abrir os olhos?

Comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente, a figura de Sasuke foi ficando mais nítida.

Estava na enfermaria, deitado numa das macas, Sasuke estava a meu lado com um alguidar cheio de água e uma toalha.

–Porque ajudaste-me?

–Eu não podia simplesmente deixar-te lá no meio do chão a ocupar caminho.

–Eu não sou assim tão gordo!

–Não… És mais.

–O quê? Ora seu…Seu Teme!

–Dobe.

Teme!

–Usuratonkachi.

–Baka, baka Sasuke!

Estou a divertir-me com isto. Já não me divirto tanto à anos. Depois de tantos insultos, acabamos os dois a rir às gargalhadas.

–Tira a camisola para eu ver o estado do teu corpo.

–Tá bom teme, mas não tentes nada tarado.

–Como se eu fosse fazer algo como isso contigo. – Tirei a camisola e deixei que Sasuke examina-se a minha pele manchada de vermelho por causa do leite.

–Então, agora és algum tipo de enfermeiro?

–Sei de algumas coisas. – Ele agarrou na toalha. – Dobe, deita-te de costas. – Mal me deitei, Sasuke começou a passar com a toalha ensopada em água. Soube tão bem… Sentir a água fresca a escorrer pela minha pele irritada, o toque leve de Sasuke…

O leite deve estar a fazer-me mal à cabeça…

–Tens o cabelo e a camisola sujos de leite.

–Sim.

–O que pretendes fazer?

–Ir para casa, tomar banho e então embebedar-me… Ou vou para o telhado da escola e salto. Merda, eu amava-a mesmo! Ela era a minha melhor amiga e também, a rapariga dos meus sonhos… Eu queria casar-me com ela e ter dois filhos! O Minato em honra do meu pai e o Daisuke! Droga, pareço ela a falar de ti! Sabes, a Sakura, a garota dos meus sonhos está apaixonada por ti.

E meio estranho falar disto com ele, o grande amor da vida dela.

–Não quero saber disso, ela é chata. Ei, eu soube que queres ser musico…

–Sim, porquê?

–Então, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer. – Ele sorriu, eu gostei daquele sorriso, não era como a maioria, era um sorriso pequeno e relaxante, transmitia calma… Senti o meu rosto a aquecer, eu gostei seriamente daquele sorriso.

_"Five years from now She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby She's all alone_

_She turns on tv_

Guess who she sees?

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV"_

Suspirei pela milésima vez naquele dia, Kagome finalmente adormecera, ser mãe era algo muito duro, principalmente, uma mãe tão jovem e bela como eu. Já se tinham passados cinco anos desde a formação. Sento-me no sofá da sala e ligo a televisão, ponho na MTV. Do meu ano, apenas mantinho contato com a Ino, que continuava a ser a minha melhor amiga e Kiba, nós no final casamo-nos e Kagome era a filha que nascera desse relacionamento. Na verdade, não o amo… Só me casei com ele para que no final de tudo, não estivesse sozinha, mas no dia em que volta-se a ver o meu verdadeiro amor, Sasuke, eu deixarei tudo para trás e casar-me-ei com ele, esse era o meu sonho e nem Kiba nem a Kagome me iriam impedir de concretizar.

–E agora, o vídeo que tem feito mais sucesso no Japão, intitulado de The Thespian dos Ambrósia. – Apresentou a garota loira de olhos pretos.

O nome da banda era chamativo, e a canção parecia interessante pelo nome.

Observei atentamente, era screamo, mas algo me prendeu a atenção, o cabelo loiro do guitarrista, sim, o guitarrista era uma brasa, brasa! Cabelo loiro todo espetado e escadeado, com franja, olhos azuis marinhos e três marcas pretas no rosto que o tornavam ainda mais sexy! E o vocalista, cabelos negros, olhos negros sem fundo…

–Sasuke-kun?! Então o guitarrista é… Naruto? – Sim, é ele! é Naruto, o seu antigo melhor amigo de infância, aquele que eu rejeitei e pisei, e também, aquele que eu amava tanto como o Sasuke-kun, que já agora, está uma brasa, brasa!

Um plano diabólico começou a formar-se na minha mente… Segundo boatos daquela altura, Naruto estava perdidamente apaixonado por mim, então se ele estava tão apaixonado assim por mim tal como eu estava e estou pelo Sasuke-kun, então ele ainda me deve amar, e posso aproveitar-me desse amor para me aproximar e fazer com que o Sasuke-kun se apaixone pela minha beleza superior! Sorri. Era um plano perfeito!

–Lembrando que os Ambrósia vai atuar no xxx. No dia 1 de Agosto às 9 horas!

–Perfeito! – Disse, enquanto ligava para Ino e lhe contava as boas novas. Epara dizer a verdade, ela ficou chocadissima, de todas as pessoas, ela nunca pensara que Naruto chegaria tão longe. Afinal, ele era um idiota de primeira categoria. Mas até um idiota pode ser útil de vez em quando…

_"She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said 'see you later boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

Eu e Ino aguardamos ansiosamente o começo do concerto, estou tão nervosa! Tudo bem, que pelas fotos na net, eles estavam lindos, Sasuke e Naruto, mas será que a personalidade de Naruto continua a mesma? Será que ele continua o mesmo idiota? Considerando o nível de idiotice dele naquela época… Então sim. E esta suposição, alegrou-me. Agora, é só cumprir o plano. Primeiro, eu e Ino temos de ficar junto do palco e isso está feito, depois, quando ele entrar no palco tenho de gritar o nome dele e saltar o mais alto que puder e por fim, quando ele reparar em mim, o que vai acontecer de certeza absoluta, ele de certeza me irá convidar para entrar nos bastidores e então vou seduzi-lo e ele como um bom idiota não se irá lembrar daquilo que aconteceu e vai pedir-me em namoro! E então, o Sasuke-kun vai ficar com ciúmes e vai pedir-me para fugir para longe! Quero lá saber de Kiba e da Kagome, ele que tome conta dela, afinal ele é o pai!

O palco ficou totalmente escuro, aguardei na espectativa… E então, começaram, as luzes acompanhavam a batida rápida e os acordes pesados das guitarras e do baixo. Naruto estava à frente vestido de forma muito simples, umas calças pretas e um género de colete laranja e preto que fechava somente a meio do tronco. Tinha calçado umas botas de cano alto com fivelas. Ele tocava guitarra, que tinha por nome Bloody Rose, e tinha também um microfone à frente. Sasuke também estava à frente, já que ele era o vocalista, e a roupa dele consistia numas botas pretas de cano alto com fivelas, umas calças pretas, uma camisa branca aberta até meio do peito e um casaco preto cumprido. Estavam ambos muito lindos e sexy’s.

Mas agora não era altura de estar a babar como as outras fãs, era hora de por o plano em prática!

Respirei bem fundo e gritei enquanto saltava com os braços no ar.

–NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! – Ele pareceu reparar, pois olhou para mim por momentos, para logo em seguida virar o olhar.

Será que ele não se lembra de mim? Nahh, é impossível, afinal ele era loucamente apaixonado por mim! É impossível, a não ser…

“A partir de agora, não seremos mais amigos, nem nada parecido.”

Será que ele levou isso mesmo à letra? Não, o Naruto que eu conheço era idiota demais para desistir de mim assim. Afinal, eu sou a garota mais bonita que ele conheceu em toda a sua vida. Ele não pode simplesmente ignorar-me.

A musica acabou, Sasuke falou:

–Boa Noite! Estão a gostar? – A multidão gritou um sim.

–Ainda bem, porque eu tenho uma declaração a fazer.

Silencio, que género de declaração seria? Será que ele ficou com ciúmes e agora vai confessar-se a mim?

–É uma declaração de amor. – Continuou. Todos os fãs escutavam, até podia ouvir o vento.

–Amo-te…

_"He was a skater boy_

_She said 'see you later boy'_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

Expetativa, vamos lá Sasuke-kun, não sejas tímido! Eu estou bem aqui, pronta para saltar para o palco e abraçar-te.

–Amo-te Naruto. – Senti a minha mente mudar, aquelas palavras enojaram-me seriamente! Então, Sasuke é gay? Nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer algo assim… Mas, ainda tenho Naruto! Mesmo que não o ame totalmente, ele agora é rico e famoso, e é tão brasa como Sasuke e é simpático e forte, ele é o tipo de homem que eu sempre desejei encontrar, Sasuke pode ser bonito, e pode ter sido e ainda ser a minha grande paixão, mas Naruto é mais fácil de conquistar e além disso não é gay, os gays são nojentos, deviam todos ser internados num manicómio ou até presos até morrerem, para não pegarem essa doença ao resto da população mundial.

–Sasuke… - Disse finalmente Naruto, depois de ter saído do choque de ter ouvido algo tão nojento como aquela confissão, afinal, eu é que deveria ter dito aquilo.

–Eu nem sei o que dizer… Apanhaste-me de surpresa teme! – Disse com um grande sorriso e com uma mão a coçar a nuca. Aquilo significava nervosismo.

–Eu não podia ficar calado para sempre dobe! – Respondeu Sasuke também a sorrir.

–Bem… Acho que não tenho outra coisa a fazer a não ser responder. Mas antes quero falar de algo que aconteceu á muito tempo atrás. – Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, ele parecia tão lindo, tão angelical…

–À muito tempo, ainda era eu uma criança, conheci uma garota que me encantou com os seus dotes. Ela era inteligente e bonita e estava sempre lá pra mim. Então os pais dela enriqueceram e ela deixou-me para trás com a desculpa de que eu não era bom o suficiente para ela. Afinal, eu era pobre… Eu ia dizer que a amava, mas desisti e depois de meses na escuridão alguém me tirou da escuridão e me trouxe à tona. Foi mais ou menos ai que surgiram os Ambrósia. E agora, cinco anos depois, aqui estou eu, rico e famoso. E qual interesseira me saiu ela, para aparecer aqui a gritar para mim como se fosse a melhor amiga…

Aquilo foi dirigido para mim, ele chamou-me interesseira! Isto não pode ficar assim! Aquele idiota vai ver! Vou arruinar aqui e agora a carreira de músico dele! Vou arruiná-lo!

Aproveito que toda a gente esta distraída com a declaração de Naruto e ultrapasso o limite, sorrateiramente subo para cima do palco e finalmente, posto-me defronte de Naruto. Faço-lhe um olhar mortífero, nem acredito que Naruto se atreveu a dizer isso sobre mim, a sua melhor amiga e futura namorada! Sim, apesar de tudo, eu continuo a andar atrás dele, mas agora não era só por causa do dinheiro e da fama, era também vingança, contra Uchiha Sasuke, por querer propriedade privada.

–O que queres Sakura? – Disse Naruto, mirando-me friamente. – Tu não podes estar aqui, esta zona é só de uso exclusivo da banda.

–Naruto! Tive tantas saudades tuas! – Tentei abraça-lo, mas ele desviou-se e aproximou-se de Sasuke. Eu não o iria deixar ser contaminado pela doença que torna as pessoas homossexuais!

–Naruto, o que tens? Não cumprimentas a tua melhor amiga e o teu amor?

Ele olhou de uma forma estranha para mim. E depois de alguns momentos de silencio no qual parecia que ele ficara sem reação, ele disse:

–Podes repetir? – Observei com deleite o Uchiha suar, ele estava nervoso, ele tinha medo que ele o abandona-se.

–Ora Naruto! Eu amo-te! – Ele sorriu, era um sorriso pequeno, angélico, aquele gesto trouxe-me calma e agora, com aquele sorriso, eu sabia que ele me diria as palavras que tanto ansiei ouvir nestes cinco anos em que menti para mim mesma, cinco anos em que pensei que amava o Uchiha com todas as minhas forças. Mas fora tudo uma ilusão, pois a verdadeira pessoa que eu amava estava bem à frente do meu nariz. Ele seria o marido ideal, o pai perfeito, além disso, ele era rico e famoso… Já me estou a imaginar, nas festas dos famosos ou nos cruzeiros deitada numa espreguiçadeira a apanhar banhos de sol. Ou na casa de praia, deitada na cama com lençóis de seda, a ouvir o som tranquilizante do mar…

–Desculpa, Sakura mas eu já não te amo. É verdade que em tempos eu amei-te muito, mas depois de me teres dito aquelas palavras e de teres gozado comigo na escola, eu esqueci-te, em grande parte, graças a Sasuke. Mas sabes, eu devo agradecer-te pois foi graças a ti que conheci melhor Sasuke e foi graças a ti que me apaixonei perdidamente por ele. Obrigado, Sakura. – Não sei o que dizer, estou em branco…Posso até ouvir o som dos meus sonhos a serem triturados, não acredito, que ele o escolheu, um rapaz, em vez de escolher uma rapariga linda e inteligente como eu… Não acredito! Não quero acreditar! Tanta coisa… Tantos sonhos… Tantos desejos… Tanto amor desperdiçado… Ele afinal talvez não mereça o meu amor, sim, ele não merece de certeza absoluta o meu amor. Nem ele nem o Uchiha. Mas uma coisa é certa, eu continuo a ama-lo, mas isto não pode continuar assim, eles humilharam-me em público! Não importa como, eu tinha de os envergonhar também. Apesar de amar Naruto.

–Preferes um rapaz a mim? Preferes alguém tão sem graça como ele a alguém linda e inteligente como eu?

–Sakura, mete isto nessa tua cabeça de garota mimada. Eu não te amo. Eu amo outra pessoa!

–Foi ele, não foi? – Apontei para Sasuke, dando enfase à minha questão.

–O Sasuke não tem culpa de nada. Por isso, não fales desse jeito para ele. Agora que está tudo esclarecido, podes ir embora.

Como ele se atreve a tratar-me assim? Eu não sou uma qualquer!

–Tu és nojento, não, vocês os dois são nojentos! Nem acredito que são gays…Isso é nojento. – Nem acredito que usei a palavra gay, é tão nojenta. Quando chegar a casa tenho de ir lavar a língua com sabão.

–Sakura, a tua opinião não me interessa para nada. Eu amo o Sasuke e não serás tu, nem ninguém que me impedirá de ficar ao pé dele.

–Mas eu amo-te! Naruto!

–Agora, que sou rico e famoso amas-me? Mas que interesseira. Olha, desaparece da minha vida, nunca mais fales comigo, eu não quero ter nada a ver com gente da tua láia.

Sai dali a correr, quase a chorar, fui pelos bastidores, para evitar ser vista por mais gente. Aquela foi a maior vergonha da minha vida! Olho para trás. Para ver uma cena que quase me fez vomitar. Sasuke tinha posto de lado a guitarra de Naruto e estava a beija-lo, Naruto estava com os braços em vota do pescoço de Sasuke, e respondia ao beijo de Sasuke. Eles pareciam tão felizes… Aquilo ainda lhe deu mais vontade de vomitar.

Voltei para casa, pelo caminho, rezei para que Kiba nunca soubesse do que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Pois por vezes, até os idiotas se revoltam. E Kiba era um idiota. Mas apesar disso, era melhor do que estar sozinha… Naruto, amo-te tanto, mas graças à minha estupidez, perdi-te…

_"Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that has in inside_

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other’s world?_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show"_

Sorrio profundamente e puxo-o para mim. Eu amo-o tanto… Para mim ele é a luz…

–Naruto, tens a certeza que não te vais arrepender de ter recusado a Sakura? – Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu tinha perguntado aquilo.

.Ah! Teme, outra vez a mesma pergunta? E já te disse mil e quinhentas vezes que eu amo-te tanto que não seria capaz de viver sem ti! E além disso, ela tinha uma parafuso a menos, ela a principio gostava de ti, depois quando te confessaste, ela percebeu que realmente eu era um melhor pretendente do que tu, e no final, já me amava. Tudo por causa do meu dinheiro e fama. Eu amo-te, porque tu não és assim, tu és diferente. Agora não me chateies mais com esse assunto, eu não quero ficar de mau humor por causa de algo tão trivial.

–Mas… - Não pude terminar, pois ele puxou-me para si e beijou-me. Eu gosto tanto de o beijar, ele tem um sabor que não consigo descrever, é um sabor só dele. E isso atrai-me cada vez mais.

–Sabes uma coisa? – Pergunta-me, quando nos afastamos o suficiente.

–Não dobe, ainda não me contaste!

–Amo-te. – Isso já eu sabia. Mas fico sempre feliz quando o ouço dizer isto. O meu coração começa a bater mais rápido e sinto-me mais leve. Prece que bebi reed bull e que vou ganhar asas e voar. E parece que ele se sente da mesma forma.

–É, eu também dobe, eu também.

–Não me chames dobe, teme! Agora concentra-te mas é na letra da nova canção, pois eu não posso fazer sempre tudo sozinho! - No fim estamos a escrever uma cançao sobre aquela rapariga que por causa do dinheiro mudou completamente para alguém interesseiro e infeliz, segundo Naruto, é algo que nos fará lembrar quando formos milionários que o dinheiro não é tudo...

–Ué, como me posso concentrar com um dobe tão sexy como tu aqui ao pé de mim?

–Cala-te ero-baka! E não me chames dobe, teme!

_"I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know"_


End file.
